


Crowley gives Dean a shoulder rub

by braezenkitty



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Massage, Shoulder rubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Original title, I know... couldn't think of anything better. This was written for the tumblr prompt: Shoulder rubs with Dean/Crowley





	Crowley gives Dean a shoulder rub

Dean was pacing. Again. It was distracting.

“Why can’t we go back to the bar? This is boring,” Dean said, throwing his hands up in frustration. “I need to find someone to fight. Or fuck. I’m not picky.”

Crowley sighed, setting aside the clipboard containing the weekly report on soul contracts he was trying to make his way through. “You know I have to get some work done, Dean.”

“Maybe I’ll just go without you,” Dean said, beginning his pacing again.

Crowley was sorely tempted to tell Dean to do just that, but Dean was still new at this whole demon thing, and he needed to be supervised while in public lest he reveal his true nature and bring hunters down on them. Not that Crowley was particularly worried about hunters, but it was a distraction he didn’t want to have to deal with. “Come here,” Crowley said with a sigh, patting the blanket in front of him.

“Crowley, I’m not in the mood to cuddle. Even when I was human I wasn’t into cuddling. So no thanks.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Dean, I would have thought you’d have noticed by now that I’m not a cuddler either. That’s not what I want, so just get your pert little ass over here.”

Dean sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Fine,” he said petulantly. He dropped himself on the mattress in front of Crowley.

“Now turn, back towards me.”

Dean raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Crowley wondered if he could get away with calling him a good boy. It’s the kind of thing Crowley was sure would make Dean melt if said at the right time by the right person, but he didn’t quite feel like either of those were in alignment at the moment. He kept quiet, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders, and began to knead.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Dean grumbled, half turning to glare at Crowley.

“Something you sorely need. You’re tense.”

“You’re… tense.”

“Ah, clever comeback as usual, my dear.” Crowley braced himself for the backlash for the accidental term of endearment slip, but to his surprise none came. Dean just seemed to melt a little bit, his muscles loosening under Crowley’s ministrations. He squeezed the muscles, sliding his thumbs over the knots he could feel until they released. By the time he finished, Dean was practically purring and more relaxed than Crowley had seen him since… well, since they’d finished up their night with the triplets.

“Now then, let me get some more work done,” Crowley said, patting Dean gently, “and then I promise we’ll go play.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/). I don't bite... without permission.


End file.
